Untitled!
by Sparky2
Summary: what would happen in Book Two of fellowship if Harry, Hermione, and Ron were to come into the picture? (New chapter up! Please read and review!!)
1. Book One: Chapter One

Book 1  
  
Chapter One  
Harry sat in History of Magic class with his cheek in his right hand and his eyes half closed. "Harry!" Hermione hissed. "Psst! Harry! Wake up!"  
"I'm awake," muttered Harry as he closed his eyes. Hermione kicked him under the table and shot him a stay-awake-or-you'll-get-in-trouble kind of look as Harry snorted awake. Professor Binns glanced in his direction for a moment, hesitated, then continued speaking in his dull, monotone voice about Middle Earth. Harry's ear caught a few of Professor Binns' words as he was beginning to nod off again.   
"Middle…Earth?" Harry whispered in a tired and confused voice to Hermione.  
"Yes! Now listen!"  
Harry listened…and did not drop off again.  
By the end of the lesson, Harry wanted to hear more about the Third Age, Hobbits, Elves, Dwarves, the Misty Mountains, Mirkwood—he couldn't get enough of this Middle Earth stuff. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
Over the next week, Harry stayed up late every night (that is, until Hermione nagged him about falling asleep in his classes and how he needed his rest) studying the section on the history of Middle Earth in A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot. He aced every quiz and his hand shot up at every question that was asked. Ron rolled his eyes whenever Harry began to discuss his new passion during mealtimes. Professor Binns, on the other hand, was delighted to see that there was a total of four eyes open (Harry's and Hermione's) among the sea of sleeping students. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
During Professor Binns' lecture on the fall of Middle Earth, Harry knew his favorite topic would soon come to a close. "D'you think we'll discuss it any more after this?" Harry inquired of Ron and Hermione after the lesson.   
"Shut up," they answered in unison. They were both beyond sick of Harry's obsession with history class.  
"Oh, come on!" yelled a distressed Harry. "Herm, you're always telling me how important it is to stay awake in that class!"  
Hermione became flustered as Harry pointed out one of her character flaws. "Fine. I guess we'll discuss how the regions of Middle Earth evolved into the world we know today and all that, but that'll probably be all."  
Ron gave a sarcastic "gosh darn" look to Harry, which Harry returned only with the look of sadness that grew in his eyes. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
Hermione was correct. Their next couple of History of Magic classes were the last on the topic of Middle Earth…and one of the last where Harry didn't snore. In the following lessons, it (almost) pained Ron and Hermione to see Harry so unenthusiastic again. Hermione got tired again of having to wake up Harry and Ron during class. Ron was still tired of being woken up, but didn't like seeing Harry so much less bubbly than he had been recently. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
As Ron, Harry, and Hermione trudged through the crowded corridor to double History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, Hermione halted suddenly.  
"Oh!" she blurted out. "I almost forgot." She pulled out a tiny, sparkling hourglass from the pocket of her robes and held it up for Harry and Ron to see.  
"Wha—huh?" said Ron with a puzzled look. Harry squinted a little as if trying to see something very far away in his mind. "The Time Turner! I didn't know—you still have that?"  
"Yup. Dumbledore let me keep it as long as I use it only for a good cause."  
"I'm still lost," Ron interrupted. "What is that? Good cause?" He took the miniature hourglass from Hermione's hand.  
Hermione pulled them into a corner and began to explain: "It's called a Time Turner," she said as Ron closely examined the shimmering sand inside the glass. "You turn it this way," she said as she motioned with her hands to illustrate how one would turn the glass over so the sand would flow the opposite direction, "to go back by the hour, and this way," she motioned as if turning the hourglass sideways, "to go back by the year or something like that. There's a charm that goes with it. I'll have to ask Dumbledore—"  
"Whoa whoa! So you…go—back—in time?!" asked Ron, taking a break from pondering the Time Turner.  
"Yeah, but I don't know the charm—"  
"HA! Looks like we've found a gap in her vast intelligence, Harry! Herm doesn't know the charm!" Ron chuckled.  
Hermione gave Ron a dirty look and Harry smiled faintly. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
The next night, Hermione ran into the Gryffindor common room with a piece of paper in her hand.  
"Good news!" she sang as she pranced toward the squashy armchairs where her two best friends were waiting for her.   
"Got it?" they said together with hopeful and delighted looks in their eyes.  
"Yeah. Dumbledore said that no one can see us do it, though, so we'll have to find somewhere—"  
"Time to break out the ol' Invisibility Cloak, eh?" Ron said mischievously.  
"Guess so!" said Harry as the pried themselves from the armchairs.  
A moment later they were creeping out of the portrait-hole under the façade of the Invisibility Cloak. Hermione silently pointed out a quiet, empty spot near a statue of a humpbacked witch and they headed toward it. Once they had reached their spot, they paused to exchange glances to make sure they were all ready. Hermionemurmured a few words as she quickly spun the Time Turner so that it would send them back a few hundred years…  
Three sixth-year Gryffindors who had been hiding under a magical cloak vanished with a little pop from the Hogwarts corridor at that moment. The lifeless cloak collapsed in an empty heap beside the statue. Meanwhile, Harry, Hermione and Ron saw a great deal of blurry something whoosh past them and felt as if they were moving backward at blinding speed. Suddenly, they stopped. Everything around them was dark gray for a minute, then their surroundings began to come into focus. Strange but pleasant sounds came from the sir above—Harry guessed they were birds—Mountains loomed in the distance, pleasant and beautifully detailed houses were scattered before them, green and flowering trees and shrubs filled the spaces between the houses, pure white fluffy clouds dotted the sky. Harry nearly passed out, Hermione stood next to him, smiling, and Ron's mouth was open and his eyes were wide with awe.  
Rivendell. 


	7. Book Two: Chapter One

Book 2  
Chapter One  
As Harry regained consciousness, a he saw a blurry gray haired wizard towering over him and heard a few familiar voices, as well as a couple that he had never heard before.  
"So…will he be okay, Mr. Gandalf…sir?"  
"He should be fine, my lad."  
"It scared me out of my wits when I heard that thud behind me and then saw him lying on the ground! I mean, I've seen him do it before, but it gave me quite a shock!"  
"It gave me a bit of a shock as well to see such unfamiliar folk as yourselves in Rivendell! Do tell me that amusing story of what brings you here…"  
Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione, Ron, a very tall and wise-looking wizard, and a very short and peculiar person standing next to him. He closed his eyes again and wondered what he would see if he opened them a second time.  
He slowly opened one eye…  
"Mr. Gandalf! I think he's awake!"  
Ron had seen him do it. He opened the other eye and glanced around the room. The ceiling was white with richly carved dark beams. The light coming through the windows was filtered through soft white curtains. The walls were smooth and white and the floor was of a richly coloured wood. The only other furniture in the room besides the ridiculously soft bed Harry found himself lying on was an empty powder blue chair similar to the ones that could be found in the Gryffindor common room.  
"I suppose you're wondering where you are and what has happened!" said the old wizard in a kindly voice.   
"No—yes. Yes I am." Harry said softly, still confused over who these people were and why he was lying on his back in a featherbed.  
"It is October the twenty-fourth at ten-thirty in the morning. You are in Rivendell, young one."  
Ron began to quickly spill the time-travelling incident, but Harry sat up and held up a hand. "I remember the time turner and all, but why am I here and who are you and you?" he said, looking at Gandalf and the hobbit that stood next to the bed.  
"My name is Frodo," said the hobbit, looking at Harry with his bright green eyes. "And this is Gandalf the Grey," Frodo said, motioning toward the wizard.   
"Apparently you had just arrived here with your Time Turner when I heard quite a loud thud behind me. I turned around only to see you lying on your back with these two kneeled beside you trying to revive you."  
"And you brought me here—did you say that you were Gandalf the Grey?"  
"Why, yes. But why?"  
Harry became excited at once. "I've got about five Chocolate Frog cards of you! You help defeat that—wasn't it Sauron? Yeah! I'm your biggest fan!"  
"I'm afraid—you'd better have a little more rest, young lad."  
Harry flopped down on his back again as Ron, Hermione, Frodo, and Gandalf left the room smiling. 


End file.
